Unspoken Truth
by Unicorn Blast Pop
Summary: AU. Percy has secret, that he's never told any one and he wants to keep it that way. But what happens when he transfers to Goode High and meets a certain Annabeth Chase.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! this is my new story I was planing. **

**Anyways just to clear it up, this story is completely AU, there's no gods and stuff**

**Also this is my updated Chapter 1  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to my usual alarm and went through my morning routine: shower, get changed, brush hair and eat, and be out the door by 6:30am. I walked down to meet Thalia at the bus station, where we greeted each other and caught up, then got off the bus half an hour later. I know I arrive fairly early to school, but that's what you have to do on first day of the year, at Goode High School. It gets somewhat chaotic.

Because, Goode High School is a half boarding school, half not. The students here decide whether they want to board or not. Most of the students here who board, because their house is too far way for their parents to keep picking them up and dropping them off or in my case, their parents don't have enough time to look after them. Even though you board at Goode high, you still get to go home whatever day you want, it can be on the holidays, weekends or between each school day.

With all the kids running around, Thalia and I somehow managed to find Nico, Bianca and Grover.

"Hey." I said, walking up to them and giving them all hugs. "How were your holidays?"

"Meh, holidays with dad weren't that great." Laughed Nico.

"Oh come on Nicki, it couldn't of been that bad." Thalia said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"No, it was! He took us shopping and left us there." Exclaimed Bianca.

"Ok, how about you Annabeth?"

"Well trip to London was canceled, Bobby got the chicken-pocks…"

"That's a bummer."

"Yeah, well see you later. Got to tour the new guy."

"'Kay, make sure you drop by our dorm AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!." Thalia yelled to me, as I started walking.

* * *

I knocked on the door of the office and walked in. I immediately saw a guy wearing a black hoodie, baggy camo pants and Nike runners. His head was down and the hood was up, one of his hands was in the front hoodie pocket, while the other was holding a skateboard. I raised my eyebrow at the sight of the skateboard normally, students who bring that stuff into school get's it confiscated.

"Hello, Annabeth. Nice to see you, how were your holidays?" Asked the Principle, Mr Graves.

"Great."

"That's good to hear, Anyway this is Mr. Jackson could to show him around Goode and make sure he get's to his dorm."

"Yeah, sure."

"Percy, would you like to follow Annabeth out?"

We both nodded and exited the room. Once we had walked a fair distance from the office Percy said, "I should be fine on my own, I don't need your help."

I watched him walk away., then to realize he had a very visible limp.

I sighed and made my way to the same dorm that Thalia and I shared. We've shared this exact same dorm, since the day I first stepped foot into Goode. We've been friends since I was three, so I could say that we knew every single thing about each other.  
I walked through the door, and saw Thalia sitting on her bed, the top of the bunk, listening to her iPod. I looked around and saw that all my stuff was still where I last left them. I dumped my bag on the floor, but not before grabbing all the stuff I needed.

"Hey." Said Thalia, as she jumped off her bed (like literally) and grabbed all her stuff of her desk, then we were out the door.

"So who was this new guy?" She asked, while we were walking to Main Block. (Where most of the class room's are)

"Oh this guy named Percy." I answered.

Thalia raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"What? Do you know him?"

"Umm ermm, no? I don't think so."

"Oh ok, see you at lunch." I said and turned around the corner to my homeroom, while Thalia kept walking straight.

When the bell, our teacher walked out of the classroom, T03. (The number of the classroom). He had grey hair and a beard. He wore black formal pants, a grey striped shirt, a black tie and black pointy formal shoes, he also had no rim glasses on. We did the usual line up and wait for the teacher to allow us in, then stand behind our chairs until the teacher greets us and tells us to sit down.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning."

"As you know I'm your new homeroom teacher Mr Scanlon." He chimed. "Take a seat. Ok, I'm going hand out your timetables for this semester, and-."

"Sorry I'm late." A boy interrupted, standing in the doorway.

I look up to realize it was the Percy guy.

"Alright, go take a seat and take that hood off." Mr Scanlon's brow creased slightly.

I watched Percy as he limped off to the far corner desk, face still hidden underneath his hood and sat down.

"Mr Jackson, please take your hood off."

Percy looked up and I caught a glimpse of sea green eyes and messy raven black hair. "No."

"Perseus, take your hood off please."

"No."

"Perse-"

"It's Percy!"

"Percy, I'm only going to say this on more time. Please take your hood off."

"Fine! Here you go!" yelled Percy, taking of his hood, revealing his raven black hair, gorgeous sea green eyes with the edges of the left eye a yellowy green color - a black eye. "Happy?" He said then stormed out of class. Wow he has a temper.

* * *

By lunchtime, I still hadn't seen Percy since the class incident. I think he skipped all his classes. But when I went to sit in our usual spot. With Grover, Thalia, Nico and Bianca. I saw him. Sitting under a tree, one knee bent up to his chest the other leg stretched out in front of him and right arm across his body lightly caressing his ribs. He looked troubled.  
I made a decision and walked up to him.

"Hey, it's Percy right?" I said, smiling kindly to him.

He nodded and looked up to see me.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends?"

He shrugged. And got up with some difficulty of an extended leg.

As we walked towards our table, it was dead silent. He didn't talk much at all but from what I could tell every step looked like it pained him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said but kept looking down.

"Hey guys, you don't mind I've brought someone."

"Who?" asked Thalia and looked up.

At the sound of Thalia's voice, Percy looked up shocked but then started walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" I called out, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"I'm sorry but I can't be there court said so."

"What?" I said, and stopped in my tracks, too confused to stop Percy from walking away again.

* * *

Back at out table, the tension was pretty intense. Bianca, Nico and Thalia all had shocked expressions on their faces. Instantly, I knew something was up.  
What if they know each other? What if Percy did know Thalia? What if they hate each other?

"You do know him, Thalia" I questioned.

"Know who?"

"Percy."

"Umm, why did you ask?"

"Because he said something about not being able to be here because of court?"

"Well I can't really say much but Annabeth, Percy is Nico's, Bianca's and mine's cousin."

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad, terrible? Any advice on how to make my story better?**

**And if I get come positive feedback, then I'll keep this story going :)**

**~Unicorn Blast Pop**

**REVIEW! :))))))))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! again! Thanks to everyone who: reviewed, followed or favorited! they really made my day!  
**

**This is the ages of the charaters you've seen so far  
**

**Percy- 15  
Annabeth- 15  
Thalia- 16  
Bianca- 16  
Nico- 14 (But is two grades younger than (Percy and Annabeth, because he didn't make the school month cut off, if you know what I mean)**

**Anyway here is Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Today, Mrs Dodds assigned us an assignment piece. We have to write around 2 pages of appropriate facts about our partner, we must include the simple information like Name, birth date, gender. We also have to add what makes them different from us. This is going to be due 1 week from now on Monday. But that's not the worse part.

The worse part is that Mrs Dodds picked the partners. And this is Mrs Dodds we're talking about. She was this really strict teacher that always wore a black leather jacket. She is about 50 years old with fangs on each side of her mouth, she also had slick black hair that is tied in a bun and had one blue eye and one brown eye.

"Ok, Brandlee and Tarny. Scott and Katie. Gale and Silena…" Mrs Dodds kept calling out partner names, until finally she said, "Perseus and Annabeth."

At the sound of my name I looked up and realized I was with Percy. I immediately picked up all my stuff and went to sit next to him.

He can't be that bad, I thought. But boy was I wrong.

I opened up my Macbook and opened pages, I chose a blank portrait document and typed **"Percy Jackson"**at the top. I looked to my right and saw that Percy hasn't even moved the position he was in previously, making not attempt to start working. Going back to my page, I typed down:

**Name:** Percy … Jackson

**Birth date:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** Raven Black hair, Sea green eyes & tanned skin

"So do you have a middle name." I asked, fishing information out of him.

"Ah what? Why do you want to know?" He answered back, not even looking at me.

"Because it's apart of the assignment we are doing. We have to do reports on each other." I explained.

"Orion."

"What?"

"That's my middle name, Orion."

I looked to my Mac and typed in "Orion" in between Percy and Jackson, signaling his middle.

**Name:** Percy Orion Jackson

I asked him a few more questions, without him asking me any. He answered them with a bit of hesitation but I just let it pass, I don't think he would lie with this information. Half way through the period I read through my page, to see if I need to get anymore information.

**Name:** Percy Orion Jackson

**Birth date:** August 18

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 170

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** Raven Black hair, Sea green eyes & tanned skin

**Parent's Name (s):** Sally Jackson

I don't know why but Percy wouldn't give me his father's name. When I asked him he just shock his head. So I decided to ask a different question.

"Where does your mom work at?" I asked.

He just shrugged and didn't answer.

"Percy you have to answer it's part of the assignment." I stated, getting frustrated.

"Fine! my turn, have you ever kissed a guy?" Percy asked, finally turning to look at me.

"Mrs. Dodds said appropriate questions."

"You haven't have you?" He question, with a smirk.

"So?!"

"Well I could help you." He said, again with a smirk, leaning in closer to me.

"Yeah and you should get lost!" I yelled and shoved him, as the bell went.

_Gosh he's such a jerk!_

* * *

After school, I caught up with Percy. Despite what happened in English class, I still asked him if we could work on our assignment. Because it wasn't really his fault, he got angry and defended himself with the questions, I guess I may have invaded into his privacy. It took a lot of convincing, but after numerous debating and arguing I finally got Percy to work on the assignment with me. He followed me to my dorm, even though it's partly against the rules, no 2 people of the opposite gender is to lock the door when they're in the same dorm alone. But Thalia would be there anyway, so it doesn't matter.

OH SHIT! Thalia! Would she mind Percy coming into our dorm. Dam I didn't even ask her. I thought frantically. I think she should be fine with it. They're cousins anyway.

Unfortunately I was wrong.

When we got to my dorm, Thalia was on her bed laying on her stomach, listening to her music while drumming her fingers against her maths book. Once she heard the door squeak open, she look to see us but immediately turned back around.

"Ahh, I'll be going." Percy said bitterly, and left the room.

"No please don't…" I called out, but he had already left.

"Annabeth please don't tell me that your friends with Percy?" Thalia said, is a serious tone.

"No, but why?we're just partners for a assignment."

"I just don't want you to socialize with him too much."

I was nearly lost for words, Percy's own cousin was telling me this, "B- But why? What do you have against him?"

"Annabeth, Percy's trouble."

"So if he's a troublemaker, it would explain the black eye." I murmured, silently.

"What was that, Annabeth?" Asked Thalia.

I sighed and explained everything that happened, in class the other day. I told her about his half recovered black eye and how he had somehow injured his leg.

"I told you, he's trouble."

* * *

Percy wasn't at school the next day, nor was he there on the following. After 3 days of being absent, he finally showed up. He still wore the same black hoodie, baggy camo pants and Nike runners. He seemed less injured then before, he still had a slight limp, but not as bad. At the moment, he was sitting next to me in one of Mrs. Dodds maths lectures.

"Ok, now I want to answer the 10 questions I have written on the board, in your exercise books."

I took out my exercise book, and ruled a margin with a red pen, on the left side of the page. I added numbers, from one to ten down the margin and started solving each sum that was on the board. They were just simple algebra so they where fairly easy, I finished then in about 2 minutes. I brought out my book, Architecture for Dummies (I'm not sure if that's a real book or not) and started reading. After about half a minute of reading I mark the page I was on and closed my book. I couldn't think, my thoughts keep flowing to Percy. Speaking of which, I turned my head to see him groaning silently in frustration. He had his elbow propped on the desk and his head was in his hand.

I don't know what can over me, but I guess I felt sorry for him and I slipped my sheet towards him. He looked to me and smiled, then quickly scribbled the answers down and then slipped my sheet back to me. I looked over my sheet and realized he had also written something on it.

Hey,

Thanks for the help, wanna work on the english assignment after school, my dorm? (BD24)

Percy

I smiled and whispered silently, "Yeah sure."

* * *

I knocked on the door for Percy's dorm and waited patiently. I heard him call out "in a minute" and then finally opened the door. He was wearing the same camo pants, a white v-neck and white socks. I saw black letters **SPQR,** that looked like it was burned on his right forearm, something I didn't realize 'till now because of his black hoodie covering it. I also realized that Percy was fairly skinny, not extremely skinny, just skinnier than an average person. (Though it was still worrying, how thin he was.) Still, he didn't look scrawny, he looked surprisingly attractive.

Percy gestured me inside and half-closed the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and I sat down on the bed opposite him. I took out my laptop and opened the pages document. Percy did the same with his Macbook.

"So wanna start?" He asked, typing something on his Mac.

I nodded and decided to ask, "Umm so where does your mom work?"

I felt Percy stiffen, but stayed emotionless on the outside, I knew that question was a bit iffy but I still needed an answer.

"Umm well, she used to work at the candy shop in Manhattan." I nodded and typed that down.

**Parent's Occupation:** Mom used to work at a candy shop.

Used to? "Oh, Did she loose her job? I'm sorry." I said. **(no pun intended)**

"No, no, no, it's not that." Percy said and took another deep breath. "My mother died serval years ago."

"Oh, So do you live with your dad?"

Percy shook his head and looked down, "He le-." But Percy didn't get to finish because his phone rang. He picked it up, and looked at the caller ID. He gave a sheepish look and mouthed- Give me a few seconds, before answering the call.

"Hey Luke, wassup man."

…

"Yeah, of course. I'm free tonight, I have the weekend free."

…

"Ok, pick me up from school at 10 tonight. 'K bye." He finished and shoved his phone in his jeans pocket.

"So Percy your dad…"

"Oh, he left when I was 3. I got emancipated after my mom died."

I nodded, not really sure how I'm going to put down this information. Wait, want am I talking about? I'm not going to put down this information, it's Percy's personal life, I have no right to do that.

Since Percy made no intention to asking me any questions, I kept on asking questions. By 5:30, I had done a considerably amount of work. I learnt that Percy had 2 step brothers Triton and Tyson. 17 and 12 years of age. Apparently his close to Triton but so much with Tyson and both brothers have different moms. I'm not the one to judge but I think Percy's dad is a bit of a player and I think he'd agree. Percy also has a dog named Mrs O'Leary and he kept her at his good mates house, where he and she lives with Luke Castellan and his mother.

I look over my page to double check my work, making sure I haven't put down any wrong information and then decided that I'd finish for today.

"Ok, I think we are done for today. Are you sure you don't want to work on yours?"

Percy shook his head, "Nah it's ok. Umm do you wanna go to dinner together?"

I smiled, "Yeah sure."

Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**How was it? Good or Bad? And What are you hoping to see in the next chapters?**

**REVIEW!**

**~Unicorn Blast Pop**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

**THANKSSSS, FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS, FAVOURTIES AND REVIEWS. THEY REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME.**

**I was really happy with the amount of follows, favourites and reviews I got at the end of last chapter, I really want to get to 50 follows by the end of next chapter or possibly this chapter :)**

**And I love hearing from you all so try guessing the questions on the Author note at the end of the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians :(**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked through the busy hallway, trying my best not to bump into anyone. It's a Monday afternoon and classes finish early, so I wasn't surprised. There where boys running round, bouncing balls, yelling and telling each other to pass the ball. Most where half naked (not that I cared), had towels around their waist, wearing footy uniforms or just in causal wear. I walked a little faster, going past all the boys dormitories on the first floor, until I got to the end one: BD24.

Ok, so now you're probably wondering, Why am I walking through the boys dorms and Is standing right in front of Percy's dorm? Well it's pretty simple, it's been nearly 3 days and I haven't seen Percy. He wasn't at any of his classes today and I didn't see him at all on the weekend, I'm getting worried.

I knocked on the door of his dorm and, without waiting for any response I walked right in.

"Hey Percy, are you in-" I gasped at what I saw, Percy was standing in the middle of the room, facing me with his shirt off. He had 2 fist sized bruises on his thin torso and held a Zam-Buk Ointment tin in his left hand. He looked exhausted, with dark circles around his eyes.

I closed the door behind me and walked towards him. I reached out my finger and lightly traced around the dark circles that were slightly covering his good-looking six-pack.

"Percy, What happened?" I asked, lifting my head up.

Percy ignored me and walked to his bed side table, putting the Ointment down."None of your business." He finally answered, moodily.

I walked up to him and cupped his cheek with my hand, gently forcing his to head to face me again. "Percy, What happened." I asked again, more forcefully this time.

Percy shuffled his feet, "I- erm went- ah paint balling with my friends on Sunday." He answered, saying the last part a little too fast.

Immediately, I didn't believe him, but I didn't pressure him to tell me. If he wanted to tell me the truth he would.

"So do you want me to leave now or stay?"

"You can stay."

I nodded and walked over to the spare bed and sat down, while Percy went to his bed and sat down, but not before chucking on the loose tank top that was on it.

"So you're here because…" Started Percy, gesturing me to finish his sentence.

"Well I was wondering where you have been, I didn't see you all weekend and then this morning you didn't even come to class." I explained.

"Ahh, sorry about that, I stayed at Luke place for the weekend, he had a party and stuff and I was really tired this morning, so I didn't really want to do class work." Answered Percy, yawning afterwards.

I believed some of it was true, but I still thought Percy was somewhat lying. Yes, I'll admit he was a good liar but I could tell he was hiding something.

BRR BR BRR BR **(A/N My amazing vibration imitation, It's sounds like a fart. BRRRRR)**

The vibration of my phone brought me out of my thoughts. I fetched my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

_You have one message._  
_Thalia Grace_  
_0437 593 823_

I tapped the view button and quickly read over the text.

_ANNABETH,_  
_WHERE ARE YOU WOMAN!_  
_YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR ME AFTER CLASS._  
_ANYWAY HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BUM TO OUR DORM,_  
_BIANCA IS STAYING THE WEEK AND WE ARE WAITING!_  
_Thalia xx_

I let out a small chuckle and replied back.

_aww can't stand a few hours without me? I feel so honored :P_  
_I'll be there in 5 mins._  
_Annabeth xox_

I turned off my phone screen and lid it back into my pocket. I heard slight snoring and looked up to see Percy curled up into a little ball sleeping, with a little bit of drool running down the side of his mouth. He hugged one of his pillows, between his legs and arms and his head snuggled comfortably into his other pillow. In other words he looked adorable.

I cracked a smile at sight of him and slowly made my way over to his bed, I gently laid his sheets over him and quickly tip-toed out of his dorm, closing the door behind me.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I leaned against my locker, completely exhausted. Last night, Thalia kept Bianca and I up all night. We watched movies, on our laptops and ate junk food, that Bianca brought in. Yes, I'll admit, it was fun but it left me extremely tired. **(A/N Just going to say that since Bianca and Thalia are year 12's their lockers are in a different section as Annabeth's who is in year 11)**

"Hey Annabeth! did you have fun last night?" Asked Thalia, cheerfully. To tell you the truth I don't know how she does it, she can stay up all night and party, then wake up the next morning looking like she can run 5 miles.

"Yeh I did, but how on earth do you do that? Like stay up all night and still be awake the next morning."

Thalia chuckled, "Practice and a little help from my friend... coffee."

"Well, if you fetch me a latte by lunch I'll worship you forever." Said Bianca, who was now right next to us.

"Make that 2." I added.

Thalia laughed and said devilishly, "I'll think about it."

I nodded and turned around to face my locker, I collected all my books and grabbed my laptop from my bag, adding it to my pile of books. As I was locking my locker back up, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Percy walking up to his locker, which was only a locker apart from mine. He looked straight at me but didn't even say a word, he gave Thalia and Bianca a quick death glare then looked down and shook his head, clearly upset. Like he always does when I'm around his cousins, I try to hang around him a lot and get him to come sit with us but he always denied. As much as I want to hang around him more often, I knew I couldn't just leave Thalia and Bianca for their cousin, that they obviously despise.

"Umm, we are going to homeroom, you coming?" Asked Bianca, clearly realizing that I wanted time with Percy, since they both knew we were friends.

"Nah, I'll stay here, my homeroom is only down the hall."

"K, see you at lunch." Said Thalia, waving as she left with Bianca.

Once they were out of sight, I slid by to Percy's locker. "Hey Percy, have a good nights rest?!" I asked, giggling slightly.

"Uh What? I guess so." He answered.

"Percy, you do know that you fell asleep last night while I was at your dorm." I stated as we started walking to class.

"Umm maybe." said Percy, blushing a slight crimson.

"Are you blushing?" I called mockingly, while poking him in the ribs.

Percy squirmed and became more red.

"You are!" I laughed and stopped poking him. Allowing him to catch his breath.

"Well I'm… erm… going to go to… the… bathroom." Percy said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

I laughed, "Whatever, see you in class."

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I walked around the school, looking in every single classroom and at every single spot. It's been about 20 minutes since the bell went and about 15 minutes of searching, yet I couldn't find Percy. I didn't see him after 6th period, last period of the day, because we had separate classes then. Now it's left me searching for him.

_Where is he?_ I thought to myself, angrily. _I've checked everywhere, his dorm, all the science, maths, humanities, english, technology classrooms. Dammit, I even checked all the arts and music classrooms. I've checked the gymnasium and the poo- Wait, the pool!_

I ran as fast as I can, to the pool. Bumping into people here and there.

I swear if he isn't there I'll call his name over the school speakers.

Once I got to the pool, I immediately saw him. He was in lane 3, swimming laps of freestyle. It was amazing how he swam, like he was manipulating the water to drive him forward. His stroke was flawless; calm and fluent, like he was threading through air. He made it look so easy, as if he was born to be in the water. After about 400m of freestyle, he finally stopped, shaking his head, allowing the water of splash out of his hair. Then he jumped out the water to sit on the ledge at the end of the pool, letting his feet dangle in the water.

Still amazed, I made my way over to him.

"Hey." I said, as soon as I was standing by the ledge.

"Oh, hey Annabeth." Percy answered and patted the spot next to him.

"Ah, no way, I'm not getting wet." I declared, but still took off my flip flops and sat next to him. The cool water, tickling at my toes. "So you swim?!"

"Used to, not much anymore." He replied.

"Well you should try out for the school swim team, your easily good enough." I told him.

"Nah, I don't swim competitively."

"Oh ok, well anyway I was wondering if you wanted to finish off the rest of the project? It won't take that long."

"Yeah sure, in a few minutes." He said, splashing me in the face with water, grinning like a maniac.

"Percy!" I yelled, even though I was half laughing. I pushed Percy into the water, not thinking this through, because as he made his way into the water he grabbed my wrist.

Pulling me in with him.

* * *

******Question Time: What is your favorite PJ Character and why? and Can you guess what mine is?**  


**Ok so I know it was a fairly boring chapter, but it'll get more exciting next chapter.**

**I had this massive brain fart and now I have a lot of ideas for this story, so I'm hoping to update fast well at least everyone 2 weeks. **

**And me holidays are ending in 2 weeks :( 2 months off school went way too fast.**

**If there is any typos or grammar errors please let me know :))  
**

**~Unicorn Blast Pop**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE! 45 FOLLOWSS :) I'M SO HAPPY :D DO YOU THINK I CAN GET TO 50 BY THIS CHAPTER?  
**

**Anyway, I forgot to tell you this before but their might be some OOCness but towards the end they won't be as OOC, and sorry for not updating but I was going to update like 2 weeks ago but then my internet crashed and all that jazz. BUT! I've already written most of the 5th chapter so expect a fast update.  
**

**Dedicated to: alyaJackson For your wonderful reviews and answering my question :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, sadly :(**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I took a deep breath before, entering my dorm. Bianca and Thalia, who were muttering in hushed voices, greeted me.

"Annabeth! Where have you been?" Called Thalia, standing out from her bed. "And what are you wearing? Is that someone else's clothes?"

I sighed and looked down at my clothes, over sized hoodie and baggy black pants. I knew this was going to happen. "Sorry guys, I went out because I had to finish an assignment. My clothes got wet, so he lent me his clothes." I answered.

"Wait, he?! Did you go out with Percy!?" Asked Bianca.

I shrugged, slightly looking to the side.

"Annabeth! I told you… he's trouble and I don't want to going around him!" Thalia screamed, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"And why not! Just because he comes to school with mysterious injuries, it's doesn't mean he's a bad person!" I argued back, closing the door behind me and dumping my bag on the floor.

"Yes it does! Because I know him and I know what he can do!"

"How could you possibly know him. You haven't even talked to him once, since he's been at this school! Do you even know what he is going through right now? Or why he is called a 'Troublemaker' Do you even know that his mom died and this father abandoned him, and he was possibly left alone with no one to care for him? No! I don't think so, and last time I checked you didn't even consider Percy part of your family, nor your cousin!" I ranged back.

"Annabeth! You don't understand! Percy's mom didn't just die, she was murdered. BY HER OWN SON! So if I was you, I would say away from him." Thalia, yelled in my face.

I was completely taken back, I knew Percy had a secret and all, but I didn't know that he could possibly be a murderer. I knew Thalia would never lie to me, not even for a million dollars. Though, Percy a murderer? It didn't sound right. As far as I could tell, Percy wouldn't even hurt a fly. But what am I talking about? I barely even know him now.

"What! I don't believe you, your-" I protested, hoping that it wasn't true. But I didn't I didn't get to finish, instead go cut off by Bianca.

"It's true Annabeth, believe her."

* * *

It late at night and I quietly slid of my bed, making sure it didn't squeak too much. I scuttled to the end of my bed and chucked the grey hoodie, that Percy lent me yesterday, that was on it and some black socks. I also checked to make sure that Bianca or Thalia were still sleeping, before quietly tip-toeing my way out of the door and gently closing it behind me.

As light as a feather, I sped walked to the staircase and slowly made my way down it. Since there wasn't much light, apart from the light outside that peered through the blinds, it was pretty tricky. But eventually I made it to the bottom. I unlocked the door that separated the boy dorms from the girls and walked straight through. Once I got to the end of the building, I headed of the far right one, that was near the staircase and knocked lightly on the door.

"Percy?" I whispered, harshly.

As I expected, no response. I reached out and grabbed the door nob and turned it slightly realizing it was locked. Dam.

I knocked on the door slightly louder and whispering once again, "Percy!"

I pushed my ear against the door and heard a small moan, then afterwards a small, "Coming."

A few seconds later, the knob clicked unlocked and the door swung open. Percy was standing right in front of me, in nothing but his boxers and baggy pants. His head leaned against the door frame, blocking the moon light that was seeping out of the window causing his black hair to have a grey streak in it. His arms wrapped around his bare torso. I felt kind of bad waking him up at this time of the day, I could tell he was physically exhausted, even though he didn't show it. His eyes had dark rings, his face was chalky white and his breathing was labored.

"Ah, Annabeth what are you doing here?" He asked with a croaky voice.

I shook my head, "Not important at moment." I answered back, completely forgetting my task ahead. "Percy, are you feeling alright? You don't look well." I ran my head through his surprising soft black locks, finding it drenched in sweat.

"Yeah I'm fine." He stated, giving a small weak smile, that wasn't very convincing.

Immediately, I didn't believe him. I pressed the back of my hand on his forehead, checking to see if he had a temperature. His head felt abnormally hot and warmed up the coolness of my hand, almost immediately.

"Percy, you're burning up." I said, concern clearly heard in my voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"You didn't ask." Percy pointed out, "And anyway I didn't think anyone would care, I'm just a stupid troublesome person." He murmured the last sentences quietly.

"Percy!" I shrieked, "I care about you, I'm your friend right."

Percy gave a wan smile, "Yeah… you are."

I smiled back, "Now lets get you to bed mister."

Percy nodded, in agreement and slowly walked to his bed. I locked the door behind me and walked to his wardrobe, looking for the First Aid Kit that every dorm has. Once I had retrieved the kit, I went back to Percy's bed, where he was already sleeping. I let out a small chuckle and carefully slipped a thermometer in his mouth, under his tongue. I waited a few moments before hearing the *Beep*. I took out the thermometer and checked his temperature. It read: 101.8 I sighed, it wasn't that bad but any higher and I should take him to the school's nurse.

I chucked the thermometer back into the First Aid Kit and turned back to look at Percy. He was sleeping on his side and his face snuggled against his pillow. I smiled, Percy looked so peaceful when he sleeps, unlike when he's awake... Anyway, I gently grabbed the doona and laid it over Percy, up to his waist. He was shivering slightly. I grabbed a cloth and used a drink bottle to wet it, I carefully folded the cloth and laid it over his forehead. Percy's face relaxed at the touch of the cool cloth.

I smiled slightly, seeing Percy sleeping soundly. I went over to the spare bed, stripped my shoes off and cuddled up underneath the covers. I sighed on more time, staring at the roof above me, until I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of coughing, I turned around and saw something that nearly made my heart break. Percy was curled up into a little ball, facing the wall so his back was turned to me. He coughed fiercely, causing his body to jolt slightly with every cough. His coughs were wet and wrenching, and sounded absolutely terrible. I slid out of bed and kneeled down next to Percy's, I patted his back gently and soon enough his coughing fit stopped.

"Percy, are you alright?" I asked, even though it was clear that he wasn't alright.

Percy nodded his head, but didn't say a word.

"Percy, talk to me." I said, tenderly, "Does anything in particular hurt? Or are you injured?"

"Stomach, hu-" Percy started but didn't finish, he moaned, then whimpered clutching his thin abdomen tightly. He shook slightly in pain and groaned quietly, lying still in a fatal position. I shuffled into his bed (it's a double bed), and drew small circles on his back, until he stopped trembling.

"It's ok Percy, everything is going to be fine." I told him, once he had calmed down.

"Percy, can you put this in your mouth?" I asked him, giving him the thermometer.

Percy nodded and slipped the thermometer into his mouth, he waited for the beep before taking it out and handing it back to me. 103, it read. I sighed, his fever had gotten worse and there's nothing I could do about it. I couldn't give him any medication or anything because I don't know how'll he react to it.

"Percy," I said, slightly running my hand into the back of his head. "Percy, face me."

Percy again nodded and turned around to face me. His face was glistened with sweat and his hair didn't look much better. His face looked a bit paler than before and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Fine." He answered back, with no emotion. "Just tired."

"Ok, go to sleep, Percy." I said and slowly made my way out of his bed, to get to the spare bed.

"No, stay. Please?" Percy said grabbing my wrist, stopping me from moving.

"Yes, of course Percy." I said, then laid back down into his bed.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I checked Percy's temperature. His fever had calmed down to a steady, 100 degrees and now he was sleeping soundly in a clump of sheets. It was currently 7:40am and normally I would be getting ready for school, but today I was taking time off to look after Percy. He had a high temperature last night and I didn't want to risk it, leaving him alone, so if his fever ever spikes up again I'll be there to help him.

I took Percy's dorm phone in hand and pressed number 2 for the school's administration. The kind old lady, Barbara, who works as the schools front desk lady's voice piped on.

"Hello, This is Barbara speaking." She said.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, student of year 11. Homeroom T03," I stated clearly but quietly, trying not to wake Percy up. He had a long hard night last night, all due to his painful coughing fits and churning stomach, he ended up getting basically no sleep at all. "I'm just calling in to say that Percy Jackson, student of year 11. Homeroom T03, is sick and is not coming to school today. Also, I'll be looking after him until he gets better."

"Oh ok, that fine Annabeth," Barbara answered, probably typing on her computer listing us as absent. "Would you like us to send the school's nurse down?" She asked

"No, it's fine Barbara." I rejected, nicely.

"Oh, ok Annabeth, thanks for calling in."

"Ok, bye." I said, hanging up and placing the phone back to its holder.

I heard soft groan and Percy stirred in the bed behind me, with cat like reflexes I wiped my head around to see him. He groaned again silently and started sitting up on his bed, he rubbed his eyes tiredly before asking me. "Mmm, who was that?"

"Oh just the receptionist, I was just calling in saying you weren't going to school today." I replied, waking from his desk to his bed and then sitting down on the edge.

Percy nodded a reply and stressfully ran his hands through his raven hair.

"So how do you feel?" I asked, seeing how stressed he looked.

"Fine." He responded, plainly, his eye lids were already starting to drop. "Second thoughts, 'm tired going to sleep more."

I nodded and let him lay back down, snuggling into his sheets. He slowly closed his eyes, while hugged one of his pillows to his chest. I sighed and laid my hand on his head, gently rubbing my thumb on the top of his forehead. Percy smiled at my actions and relaxed a bit more.

"She used to do that when I was little." He said, dreamily.

"Who?" I answered back, quietly.

"My mom," Percy responded opening his eyes. "Every time I couldn't get to sleep she would always rub my forehead my her thumb until I fell asleep, like you just did." He said, half asleep.

"She must of been a really great mom." I said, still rubbing his forehead with my thumb.

"Yeah… Yeah she was," Percy said sadly, "And now she's gone." He finished, before falling asleep.

_The only question left was: Did Percy really kill his mom?_

* * *

******Question Time: Who's POV do you want in the next chapter?  
**

******I would also like to know if my chapters are getting better, worse or staying the same. Cos I feel like that aren't getting any better, I hope they get better since we are getting closer to the main part of this story.  
**

**If anything is confusing and stuff you can just PM and I'll be happy to expain :) Also Bianca doesn't hate Percy as much as Nico and Thalia do. :P**

**And REVIEW!  
**

**~Unicorn Blast Pop  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy Again!**

**53 FOLLLLOOWWEERRSS! SOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. ALSO THANK YOU ALLL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME :)**

**Dedicated to: Mrmngrl101**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... OR do I... NO! -.-**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

By friday, I decided that Percy was well enough to go to school. He surprising recovered from his fever, fairly quickly.

"Hey Percy, can you drop by my dorm after school?" I asked Percy, as we lined up at the cafeteria. "I really have to ask you something."

"Umm yeah sure." He answered, grabbing a chicken and salad sandwich, while I got a fruit salad and an Ice-tea. "But wouldn't Thalia…" Percy trailed off.

"Oh don't worry about them, Thalia is going over to the Di Angelo's for the weekend." I explained, as we walked over to usual table.

"Oh Okay," Percy said, slightly surprised. He placed his sandwich on the table (it was in one of those triangle container thingys) and sat down, with me doing the same. "What about you? Aren't you going with them?" He asked and took half of his sandwich out of the container, taking the smallest bite out of it.

"Yeah, but after I finish some homework." I replied, poking a piece of watermelon and popping it in my mouth.

Percy nodded and looked down sadly, before taking another small bite out of the sandwich.

I guess he didn't like it when I hang around his cousins, though I wouldn't be surprised. Thalia and Nico are always talking about how much they hate him and Percy is always glaring daggers at them, as far as I'm concerned they hate Percy and Percy equally hates them back. But still... something must of happened for them to hate each other, that much.

I'm guessing it had something to do with Sally Jackson's death…

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I laid on my bed, finishing off some homework on my Mac. I glanced at the top right hand corner, that was revealing the time: 3:47pm. Percy should be here in a few minutes. After 6th period, which is the last period of the day, Percy said that he needed to grab a few stuff from his dorm and he'll be here by 3:50pm.

3:48pm, 2 more minutes. 2… more... minutes…

Ok to be completely honest, I was freaking out. This was the time I'm going to ask Percy about his mom. I was hoping to get some answers but I doubted that Percy is going to just spill everything that had happened in the past. Despite how badly I want to know.

"Annabeth?" Percy voice, pulled me out of my thoughts. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, you can come in." I answered, shutting my laptop and plugging the charger in. "It's unlocked."

The door swung open and Percy walked in, giving me a small smile before dumping his bag on the floor and plunked onto the spare bed. "Umm you wanted to ask me something?" He said, causally.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if we go somewhere more quiet to talk?" I asked, looking at Percy.

He looked calm and free of any emotion but I could tell that he was stressed, as if a lot of things were on his mind at the moment, which was probably true.

"Ah, Yeah sure." Percy responded, getting off the spare bed, to his bag. He unzipped the first pocket and pulled out a black pull-over hoodie, then slid it over his tank top. I suppose that he didn't want everyone seeing his tattoo.

"Let's go." I said, and headed out the door with Percy following behind me.

* * *

We walked around the shady tree area, stopping by the same tree I saw Percy under, on the first day. I looked towards Percy, before sitting down under the shade, with Percy doing the same.

"So there was something you were going to ask?" Percy asked, breaking the silence between us.

I nodded, slicing my thumb-nail though one of the grass blades. "Yeah, but you have to promise not to get angry or anything."

Percy nodded, "I promise." He said, slipping his back pack off and swinging it around to lay in front of him.

"Percy, you have to swear you won't get angry or any sort."

"Yes, I swear." Percy promised, not really paying attention.

I nodded slightly, taking a deep breath. "How did your mom die?" I finally asked, turning my head to the side to look at Percy.

I felt his whole body stiffen even though he kept his cool on the outside. He breathing seemed labored and his eyes got that panic look in them, as he stared straight ahead of him.

"Percy, How did your mom die?" I asked again, a bit more forcefully this time.

"I- I- I can't tell you that." He stuttered, slightly shaking now. His eyes drifted off, avoiding my eyes.

"Yes you can, You can trust me with anything, Percy." I said, gently looking at Percy in the eye.

"I can't," Percy said, "You'll just leave me, like everyone else."

"Percy! I won't leave you," I said, gripping onto his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. "I promise."

"No! I won't! I can't, I won't let this happen again!" He raged pulling away from my grip, his whole body was trembling despite how hard he tried to stop.

"Percy, did you kill her? Did you kill your mom." I said, making Percy fully calm down.

"Where did you hear that?" He said, his voice deathly silent and filled with pain.

"Thalia told me, on Tuesday, before I came to your dorm."

"She- I- It- It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen." Percy said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, on the tree. "It's all my fault." He whispered the end bit.

"What happened Percy? You can tell me."

As fast as lightning, Percy whipped his head around to look at me. "No, I can't." He finished before grabbing his bag and running off.

* * *

Saying, I did my homework after my talk with Percy, would be the understatement of the day. I honestly tried to concentrate, but my thoughts kept on washing over to Percy. Despite his strong, bitter and careless act, he was a broken boy. You could tell by just looking into his eyes, those gorgeous sea green eyes, that held so much emotion, just like the ocean.

I sighed, and started packing up. I chucked my laptop in my duffle bag, that had all my stuff in for the Di Angelo's house and grabbed my phone off the charger, slipping it into my pocket, but not before checking the time. 5:47pm, it read. Since I was pretty satisfied with the time (because I had studied for about an hour), I decided to make my way to the Di Angelo's house. I grasped my bag and flung it over my shoulder, I retrieved my favorite jacket from my never ending mound of clothes and headed out the door locking it behind me.

Since the Di Angelo's house was just down the road from school, I didn't need or have a car or anything, so I walked to their house. After about 7 minutes of walking, I finally made it to their house, umm I mean mansion. Have I told you that the Di Angelo's were rich? Well if I didn't, then you know now, they're rich, same with Thalia. Their father's both own one of the best business', so I guess that would explain it. Though it makes me wonder, Is Percy's "family" rich?

"Earth of Annabeth?" Nico's voice, pulled me out of my thoughts. His hand waved in front of my face, trying to catch my attention.

"Umm, urm yeah, what Nico?" I answered coming back to the real world.

"Come on, Annabeth." Moaned Nico, "We're all waiting for you."

I smiled and walked in happily. I was greeted by Thalia and Bianca, who were in the lounge, smiling cheerfully at me. I smiled back and dumped my bag on the floor, I walked over to the couch and flunked myself on it next to Bianca.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, even though I already knew what we were going to do.

"Ah you know, the usual horror movie night." Answered Thalia, "NICO! Can you order Domino's now, since everyone is here!"

I chuckled, "Come on Thalia, give him a break." I said, as Nico walked in from the kitchen with his phone in hand. You see, since Grover can never come to weekend sleepovers, since he has work and his parents ever allows sleepovers, Nico always becomes like our personal slave.

Thalia smiled, "Nico loves helping us, don't you Nico?" She asked, sarcasm clear in her question.

"Oh yeah, I loving it." Nico responded, sarcastically, then moving into a different room to call.

As Nico left, Bianca got this mysterious, cheeky smile on her face. She looked at both of us before, grabbing a pillow and smashing it into my face. I laughed and grabbed the pillow off the floor and smashed it into Thalia's face.

"Oh, we're on!" Thalia yelled as we all grabbed pillows. Knowing Thalia, she made the first move by swinging at the Bianca, who effectively ducked, then smacked her pillow in my face. I muffled a laugh and threw my pillow at Thalia, then I grabbed another pillow off the floor and started hitting Bianca.

Everything went into chaos as we both start ganging up on Bianca, we all laughed as Bianca was unable to defend herself. Eventually I got bored of attacking Bianca so I attacked Thalia hitting her in the face, along with Bianca. I was smashing my pillow into Thalia as hard as I could, since Thalia is the one to always do it to Bianca and I. I grasped my pillow in my right hand, to give my left arm a rest, but unfortunately for me I lost my pillow on the way. Resulting Thalia to smack me in the face with her pillow. I laughed loudly as I tried to shield myself with my arms. But likely for me I was saved by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it." Said Bianca, dropping her pillow and walking over to the door. She opened it, were she was greeted by the pizza boy, and paid for the pizza, then coming back to us with 3 boxes of Domino's pizza. Bianca sat it down on the coffee table, and went to get some drinks from the fridge. She came back with 2 bottles of softs drinks, one Solo and the other Coke, and 4 cups, the fourth one being for Nico. While Bianca was setting up the food, I went to get more pillows and blankets and Thalia setting up the TV with the first horror movie.

We all settled down as "Orphan"'s opening credits were running. **(A/N I don't own the movie "Orphan") **We ate pizza, chips and drank multiple cups of soft drinks. After about 2 movies, Bianca and surprisingly Thalia had fallen asleep but I on the other hand was still awake, thinking about my last conversation with Percy, again. His beautiful sea green eyes, clouded with pain, anger and regret. Despite how much he didn't want to tell me, I still pushed him to tell me. I wouldn't be surprised if Percy doesn't talk to me anymore.

BR BRR BR BRR

The silent vibration of my phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my phone from underneath my pillow and looked at the caller ID.

I gasped, the caller was Percy.

* * *

**Question Time: Why did Percy call Annabeth?**

**Ok this story is starting to get the main point of it so STAY TUNED :) Also if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me.**

**REVIEW (::)**

**~Unicorn Blast Pop**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYY AGAIN!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMMAAZZINNGG 18 REVIEWS IN THE LAST CHAPTERR! All your wonderful reviews make me so happy that I wanted update really quickly. Seriouslyy please keep on reviewing, favoriting and following. It's makes me sooo happpyy and it helps me update faster :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, unfortunately :(**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

We ran down the narrow street, not leaving a second to look behind. Police sirens were heard all around us as we tried to make an escape. My breathing was starting to get heavy and my legs started to turn into jello, but I still commanded them to run faster. We turned around a sharp corner, escaping the police cars and ran as fast as we can to the end.

I mentally groaned, as I realized the end was a fence. I used the bins to jump high onto the wall and used one of my legs to push off the wall, onto the wire fence. Then swung my legs over the fence, landing directly on the ground, along with Luke. We didn't bother looking behind us, knowing that the cars wouldn't be able to go though the fence, but much to our luck we heard the cars stopping and foot steps speeding up right behind us.

We ran down the street, turning around the sharp corners, until eventually we saw a fence along the highway. We jumped over a fence and dropped down about 10 feet into a long dark alley, loosing the men following us. I slipped my hood over my head so the police wouldn't be able to find me if we made it out. We kept on running, going up the stairs on the side of an apartment building to the roof. While we were jumping from roof to roof, trying not to fall, the police cars had parked all around us and soon, I began to think that we would be able to make it out.

Eventually the apartments started to get lower, we managed to jump off the building, landing safely on the ground. The police sirens were no longer heard, as we ran down the street and jumping over the fence falling down into another alleyway. I groaned as pain ran up my spine, as I landed, but I ignored it we didn't have the time to stop. Even though the police cars aren't in sight and the sirens had gone, we still kept on running.

Just as I was starting to think we were going to make it, without getting caught, I was proved wrong. As soon as we reached the end of the alleyway, we turned left, falling right into the cops arms. I rammed my knee into his gut twice, causing him to stumble back. I took advantage of that, and tried to make a run for it but I only managed to get 5 foot steps away before I was tackled to the ground, hearing a disgustingly loud _crack!_. I groaned as a rapid pain bursted through my ribs from the sudden impact, as the officer forced my head to the ground.

Hand cuffing my arms behind my back.

* * *

I sat on one end of the small square table, looking at my blood stained hands. My ribs hurt and I felt a headache coming on, but I didn't care. The door raddled open and a lady, who was send to be my lawyer, walked in. She had brown medium length hair and wearing a grey silky shirt and a black shirt.

"It's going to be months before we can get this matter to go to court so until then you can be released to your parents." She said, taking my backpack and putting it in a container, away from me.

I stayed quiet, once again staring at my blood stained hands. I didn't know what's going to happen, I didn't even know if Luke was ok or anything.

"Look Percy, I'm on your side mate, I need you to work with me." Said the lady, who's name I didn't know. She sat down on the chair opposite me and took out a folder, that had documents and sheets in it.

The lady looked at me, "Can I have your mothers number?" She asked, bring out a pen to write on the paper.

I shook my head, "She's dead." I answered bitterly, looking back at the lawyer, with my intimidating eyes.

For a few seconds the lady's face expression softened a bit but quickly recovered, to the hard serious look. "And your father?"

"Don't have one." I answered, with a small weak smile.

"If there is no one who'll take reasonability for you, you could be in juvenile detention for months before we can organize a place for you to stay in." The lady explained, in a serious tone.

I shook my head, once again, "I got emancipated, when I was 14."

The lady nodded her head in understanding. "But you still need someone to take responsibility of you in court, since you're under age."

I smile half heartedly, "No, I'm 17, there's not need."** (A/N Ok I know the age is 18 when you can leave your parents but just go with it for the sake of the story.)**

The lady smiled, as if she already knew I had lied to her about my age. "Well then your free to go, is there anyone who can pick you up?" She asked.

I sighed, "I've got a cousin, who I used to 'live' with." I lied, debating whether or not to call Thalia. I didn't have her's or any of my cousins phone numbers, but there was still one more person who could help me...

"And I'm guessing she will be able to pick you up." The Lady asked, writing something down on the sheet.

"Umm yeah she can, she has her drivers license."

The lady nodded, then finally answered, "Well give her a call," And handing me the container that had my bag in to me.

I nodded and searched through my bag, retrieving my phone. I pressed the home button and typed my password in, then searched through my contacts, looking for the right number.

Annabeth Chase

0434 354 393 **(A/N Not a real number, just some made up one.)**

* * *

I sighed, as the big hand ticked to 1:34pm. It's been 2 whole hours, since I had called Annabeth, and Thalia nor Annabeth had come to pick me up. I looked at my blood stained hands, the blood off the cashier… the knife implanted into his thigh… my knife… I shook my head slightly, removing the memories of last night. I grabbed the clear plastic cup from the same square table in front of me and took a sip from it, then I slowly poured some water into my palm, removing all the blood then drying my hands on my blood stained hoodie.

I heard a silent, buzz and the door opening. I whipped my head around, to see who it was, and became face to face with that same lady.

"You have someone here to pick you up." She said, before stepping aside, letting Annabeth walk in. She looked at me with worried and slightly disappointed eyes, but keeping a teethless smile to the officer, who let her in. I smiled, and slowly got up, stretching my stiff muscles, before walking off towards Annabeth.

"Hey, you all right?" She whispered quietly to me, as we were walking down the hall way.

I nodded, "Yeah, but how did you manage to get here?" I answered.

Annabeth smiled but didn't answer since, as we rounded around the corner my question was already answered. There right in from of us, talking to the lady at the front desk, was Thalia. She wore her usual punk, goth style clothes: black t-shirt, black tattered jeans and black leather jacket. She had her purse in hand with her car keys in the other, I guess she paid for all the charges…

The drive home was really silent. None of us made a sound, all that was heard was the car engine and the cheesy radio music. Eventually the car turned in a drive way slowed down to a stop right in front of the Di Angelo's house/mansion. To tell you the truth, I was slightly scared to see all my cousins again, I already know that Thalia still hates me, but I'm not quite sure what Nico and Bianca think. I slowly got out of Thalia's silver Mercedes and slowly started to make my way to the front door, following right behind Annabeth, who gave me an encouraging look.

I walked into the huge mansion, looking around the place, it hasn't changed one bit. I wanted to smile, but I forced it back down, since now I knew Nico still hated me. He was glaring daggers at me and shaking his hand, in an "I can't believe this" type way. I breathed out heavily and I thought things had taken a new turn into life but I was wrong nothing has changed, they hate me so I hate them, as simple as that.

I but at least, the only good thing that hasn't changed is Bianca, though I was quite surprised. She was gave small smile of sympathy, before coming up to me and giving me a tight hug. Despite how much her cousins hate me, she always had a soft spot for me.

"Percy, are you alright?" She whispered into my ear, while we were still hugging me.

I smiled, even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked, "You can stay in the spare room until dad gets home if you like."

I just nodded my head in acceptance and slowly dragged my legs to get me up the stairs to the spare room, plunking myself onto the bed, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of someone, slightly lifting up my shirt. **(A/N Sounds weird I know)** Their soft and gentle fingers, lightly running down the ribs on my left side. Subconsciously, I brought my right arm across my stomach, slapping the hand away, clutching my sore ribs tightly. I muffled a groaned at the pain it gave, and slowly opened my eyes, looking straight into worried grey ones.

"Sorry, you looked like you where in pain, I just wanted to check to see if you're alright." Annabeth stated. "Broken ribs?"

I guess the pain kind of caught up with me...

I shook my head, "Only bruised, the officer tackled me when we were running away." I answered and shifted into a more comfortable position, but only to wince in pain.

"Percy what happened last night?" Annabeth asked me, coming to sit down next to me on the bed. Why is she always the one to get to the point?

I sighed, "The cops just caught us for some light shop lifting, it's fine." I lied, as I slowly started to sit up on the bed.

"Percy…" Annabeth started, but stopped herself to change the subject in which I was very grateful for, "Do you want anything to eat? or drink?"

I nodded and answered, "Could I have some water, please."

Annabeth smiled, and left to get some water.

* * *

******You didn't expect that now did you?!  
**

**Anyway, I kinda wanted Percy's family to start helping Percy out (somewhat) and yeah soooooo...**

**REVIEWW!**

**~Unicorn Blast Pop**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy Everyone! Sorry I haven't like updated in like a month, but school has been really busy and I planned on updating a few weeks ago but my laptop got taken away and stuff like that. **

**ALSO MY GRADES ON SCHOOL HAVEN'T BEEN THAT GREAT SO I'M GOING TO TAKE THE REST OF THE TERM TO FOCUS ON MY STUDIES, It'LL ONLY BE 1 AND A HALF WEEEKS. THEN I'LL BE BACK TO WRITING :D**

**Anyway, I've made a plan for after my break. I've realized that the only day I have free is on Thursday's so from now on every time I update it'll be on Thursday ****(in Australia) and I'll try to update every 2 to 4 weeks :)**

******THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I ENJOYED EVERY SINGLE REVIEW, THEY MADE ME SOO HAPPYY!**

**Now on with the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, unfortunately ****:( ** but I do own the plot to this story :)) 

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched silently as Percy peacefully slept, with his head snugged into his pillow and his arms hugged another. I smiled happily, seeing Percy once again so calm in his sleep, unlike how he is awake, when he's all stressed and worn out. I guess it's all an act how he can be all strong, coldhearted and bitter, but really inside all he wants is someone to care for him, for once…

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and Thalia barged in, angrily. She walked quickly but quietly, towards me and grasped my arm pulling me away from Percy, out the door.

"Annabeth, we need to talk." She said, looking to me right in the eye.

"Well I can see that." I answered, closing Percy's room door, hoping he won't heard us.

"Percy needs to leave, he- he can't stay here." Thalia stated, lightly unsure of herself.

"Yeah I know." I answered once again, not really sure what Thalia was getting here.

"Annabeth, no you don't. Percy can stay here it's against the rules. If Hades found out he'll call them and there'll be some consequences." Thalia stated again, but more firmly this time.

"Yeah ok…. He'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." I said, nodding my head reassuring myself.

"Annabeth you don't understand! He needs to leave now! or we are all going to be in trouble!" Thalia said, slowly raising her voice. "Annabeth, she just got him out of juvenile. We are in not state to take him in! He. Has. To. Leave."

"And why is that?" I questioned, fighting back, raising my voice to the same volume as hers. "You saw how emotionally beat up was just then and how he is on a daily bases but no you ALWAYS go against him. He's been through EVERYTHING! Cant you just give him a brake?"

Thalia laughed coldly. "Percy is cold and bitter, it was his parents anniversary the other day and he didn't even bother to visit his father, who he left years ago. Instead he just went out and got himself in prison. He didn't care about anything any more, he doesn't care about you. Ok. Now please just get him out of the house."

I huffed and opened the door, walking back into Percy's room, but to only to find an empty room.

Percy must of heard and already left…

_Oh, Shit._

~oOo~

I quickly, ran down the stairs skipping the last 3 steps at the end, and running out the door. Seeing as Percy was only about 50 meters away, I sighed in relief, I could catch up to him. I ran faster then ever behind him, but also trying to be quiet, seeing as he would probably try to run away from me.

Much to my luck, Percy heard my silent footsteps and turned around. He gasped at the sight of me and took off running straight down the road, with me following behind. I willed my legs to take me faster as I ran, slowly closing the gap between me and Percy. Despite Percy being injured he still ran well, making it hard for me to catch up. But eventually I managed to grab hold of Percy's arm...

He thrashed around, trying to pull his wrist from my grasp, but he was too weak and tired. After a few minutes of fighting back, Percy finally slowed down, but still tried to take his arm away from my hold.

"Let go *pant* please…" He grasped, voice full of pain. "I promise *pant* I won't run."

I nodded and slowly started to let go of his wrist, just in case he tried to make a run for it again. Percy's arm immediately slapped across his stomach clutching his left ribs tightly, as he hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Percy, I really think you should go to the doctors, or at least the school nurse." I said quietly, resting my hand on his shoulder for reinsurance.

Percy shook his head, "No doctor… please... just wanna go to my dorm…"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist and started leading him back to the school building.

Once we made it back to the dorms, Percy brought out his school card and scanned it on the door nob, unlocking the door. He walked right in, not even paying any attention to me and slipped off his hoodie and shirt, exposing a fist sized yellowy, green, purple bruise on his side. Percy breathed out loudly, slowly walking to his bed. He slipped his legs under the covers, and slowly laid himself down on the mattress, pulling the covers over him.

Falling into a wishful sleep.

~oOo~

It's was all quiet in Percy's dorm and I was pretty sure it's was late midnight. To prove my point, I glanced at Percy's bedside table clock, 12:31am it read. I sighed and looked over to Percy, expecting to hear his soft breathing, but instead I heard Percy's short sharp breaths, as if he was having trouble breathing. My eyes immediately glanced at the arm wrapped protectively around his torso, grasping his ribs. I shook my head and walked by to his bed and slipped the covers down to his waist. Speaking of Deja vu.

I carefully examined the bruise, slowly but firmly running my finger down is ribs, I didn't need to press very hard since you could already see his ribs clearly through his skin. But I still hoped that I didn't hurt him too much. I heard his breath hitch a bit, as I pressed my thumb on the bruise, yet he didn't wake up.

"Stupid idiot, bloody cracked ribs." I murmured, quietly to myself.

Seeing Percy's reaction, basically proved that he had cracked ribs, and that he'd been lying again.

I sighed, _He is ever going to tell me the truth?_

~oOo~

I woke up to someone calling my name, "Annabeth? Annabeth, Wake up!"

Somehow, I knew who the person was but yet I couldn't make out who it was. His voice seem so far away, but yet so close.

"Hey Annabeth? Wake up, or your gonna be late for school." The voice said.

At this point my eyes snapped open and I was looking straight into Percy's gorgeous sea green eyes. I noticed that he still had dark bangs under his eyes and he looked rather exhausted. Yet he still smiled at me, in which I smiled back. Even though I knew that was one of Percy's fake smiles, the ones that cover what he's really feeling.

Percy shook his wet hair, splashing water all over me with a wide grin, before walking away from his spare bed and going to his wardrobe, and sliding on a black hoodie. I slipped myself out of bed and quickly searched through my bag, the one I took to Thalia's place for the sleepover, in which she dropped off last night, and picked out a pair of ombre shorts and a loose fitted white singlet.

"Umm Percy? Do you mind…um… going out for a bit, while I get changed." I asked awkwardly, fidgeting with the clothes in my hands.

Percy nodded, "Yeah, sure." And then briskly went outside.

I quickly stripped down my old clothes and pulled on my new clothes, before going to the door calling Percy back in. We both grabbed our bag packs and started walking to my dorm, just to grab a few things, then walked to the year 11 lockers. Once we made it to our lockers, I chucked my bag in it and grabbed my laptop and books, before going to line up, ready for homeroom.

~oOo~

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The bell went signaling then end of 5th period. I rushed out of the class and quickly made my way to the pool, I didn't want to be late since Coach was very strict about punctually. I quickly got to the change rooms and changed into my school, one piece bathers, along with a few other girls and went out.

As soon as we got out, immediately see about 10 over girls and boys, well some of the girls were trying, but failing to, get out of sport. Saying that they are "sick"or "injured" or whatever excuse they could find, but in the end they ended up going to the change room to get into their bathers.

I sighed and looked around, waiting patiently for class to start. For once I was actually early for sport or maybe the teacher was just busy. I caught a glance of Percy, talking to Mr Howard, our sport teacher. I looked closer intensively, trying to make out what they were saying, but I couldn't hear anything. Percy used his hands in gestures and I'm guessing he was trying to explain something but I think in the end Mr Howard didn't believe and sent him to get change rooms.

After about 5 minutes, Percy came out in bright sea green board shorts, his arms wrapped around his body. He looked a little bit uneasy, as if he was afraid to go into the water, though I didn't know why, since Percy was good enough to go to the olympics. Maybe I was reading him wrong, and maybe he didn't want anyone seeing his tattoo. Or might I say tattoo's. After having a closer look, I realized that Percy had a tattoo on his neck, of a Trident and one on back of his right hip that said Sally and of course the one on his forearm. **SPQR, **though I must admit the one on his forearm looked a lot different to his other ones, it still looked like it was burned on, even though I thought it was nearly impossible.

I sighed again, as Mr Howard called us to line up behind each diving block, equally. I lined up behind lane 4 and Percy lined up right next to me on lane 5, his face gave me an worried look, as he clutched his left ribs. Oh right his ribs, no wonder why he didn't want to swim, I should of guessed and helped him out. God! I feel like the worst friend in the world.

I turned towards Percy and mouthed the word 'sorry' as the first people in the line dived in, but Percy shook his head and mouthed 'don't worry about it.'

"Jackson! Chase! You can save your love life out of class thanks, now get to work!" Mr Howard, grumbled.

We quickly got on the blocked along with all the other kids in the lane and dived in. As always Percy's dive was perfect and flawless while mine look like a sac of potatoes. My fingertips touched the water, followed by the rest of my body and I dolphin kicked up to the surface, before swimming an easy freestyle for the warm up. I looked to the right of me and saw Percy slightly ahead, he cracked rib looked bruised and as swollen as ever but he still made it look easy.

As I swam towards the end of the pool, I ducked my head under and did a tumble turn. Using my legs to push off the wall, then started swimming freestyle again, but a little more faster. Within about 40 seconds I was at the end of the pool, I looked towards my left and saw Percy already out of the pool. **(A/N because like when she tumbled turned she turns around so like Percy's still on the same lane.)** He was buffing hard but he didn't show it, though I must admit he's abs looked really good… Anyway, I slid my googles off and climbed out of the pool.

"Ok kiddo's, great work! Now lets go and do 2 laps of each stroke in flippers." Said Mr Howard, rolling out the huge bin filled of flippers.

I walked over to the bin and grabbed a pair of my right sized flippers, out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall sandy haired guys with tanned skin, leaning on the door frame. I turned my head slightly to have a better look at him and I realized I've had seen him before, actually not just seen him before, I used be best friends with him, well I was until… Umm never mind. I gave him a questioning look before turning back around to face the pool. I caught a glance of Percy staring at the guy, mouthing something at him then gesturing him to go.

"Percy who was that guy?" I asked, as Percy grabbed a pair of flippers. Actually, when I think about it, I swear I knew that guy. Or so I thought.

"Oh, that was Luke." Percy answered casually, in which I gasped.

The guy I used to date was Lucas Castello, not Luke Castellan.

But I swear he was, Lucas.

This didn't make sense...

* * *

**So what did you think? Sorry if it didn't meet your expectations, I wrote this on and off in my spare time. So tell me what you think :D**

**Also for any Fairy Tails fans out there, could you please support my friend: Little Miss Teddie.x and check out her story, this should be the end of the link /s/8961140/1/Marked**

**AND REVIEW!**

**~Unicorn Blast Pop**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEEY Everyone! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a whilee, but now I'm back and I should be able to update on Thursdays, Every 2 to 4 weeks :)**

**Also I'm in a great mood today, because today is MY BIRTHDAY! YAAYY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson :( Unfortunately... **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After school finished, I headed straight to my dorm, just to grab a few things before going to meeting up with Luke at the car park.

I got to the door of my dorm and grabbed my key card out of my bag, before scanning it on the door knob. I heard the satisfying *click* of the lock, unlocking and sluggishly walked in. As I got into the room, I pushed the door closed without looking behind. But something completely unexpected stuck me and some person got me from behind and pressed a knife in front of my throat.

I whole body froze but I immediately loosened up, in the position I'm in now I shouldn't so any weakness. "What ever you want take it." I said in a calm, but firm voice.

"The girl, Percy-boy." A familiar voice said. "Bring me Annabeth Chase."

Immediately I knew who it was and grinned widely, there was only one person who called me Percy-boy. The knife was a removed from my neck and I turned around, to become face to face with Luke.

"Hey Luke, what you doin' here." I asked, him. Before we hugged, with him clapping me on the back.

"You know, I thought I should visit my lil brother." Luke said, smiling widely. "Just to make sure, you're not causing too much trouble."

"Me? Never…" I answered in a jokingly tone, before asking in a more serious tone "But really what'd you doing here?"

Luke sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Mom got put back into medial hospital and kicked me out of the house, so now I have no place to stay…"

I gave him my lopsided grin, "Well then, your gonna have to stay me." I answered confidentially.

"Oh ok, thanks." Luke replied, with a confused expression. "But wouldn't your crazily strict school, get hell angry?"

I laughed at his response, "What they don't know can hurt them." I stated.

"At it, boy." Luke answered with a huge smile, while ruffling my hair.

* * *

I spent the rest of the week, with Luke. I skipped school for him and everyday we'd go to the skate park, nearest to the school. Then if the waves where great, we would catch a quick surf session down at the beach. And as always, every second night we would go out for a extra… 'shift', well that's what Luke called it. I have to say, this was probably the best week I ever had, since coming to Goode High and I don't think anyone or anything could destroy, well all most anything.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the 'Gang' and us, the Gang being Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Bianca and Us, being Luke and I, were going to the game's room for a few games of pool and maybe air hockey. Ok, I'm pretty sure Annabeth and Bianca begged Nico and Thalia to come.

Anyway, when we got to the games room, we went straight to the pool table. I grabbed some coins out from my pocket to pay and everyone placed in the same amount of money for each game. The first game we played was Luke, Annabeth and I against, Thalia and the Di Angelo's. Oh and I must admit, Luke was a bit of a star at pool, since when he was younger his dad used to play with him all the time. So we ended up winning most of our games.

"So guys, it's 8:30 do you wanna go to Burger King around the corner?." Asked Annabeth, just as we finished another game of air hockey. **(A/N Ok I'm not sure if they have Burger King in New York but for the sake of the story.)**

Everyone nodded in agreement and stood up, ready to go out. We exited the side door of the games room and walked past the entrance, out of the school. As we entered Burger King, a silent bell rung signaling, that we had entered.

We all lined up, with all the other people, at the long queue near the counter, before finally ordering our meal. I carried my tray, that held my meal, along with everyone else. We managed to find a table, among the crowded area, by the window.

I looked down at my meal, 6 chicken nuggets and chips, with a coke and slowly started eating. Luke gave me a disappointed look at my small proportion, while shaking his head but didn't say anything.

I sighed, as everyone else started talking to each other, leaving me one my own. Thalia and Nico were chatting with each other and Luke, Annabeth and Bianca were already acting as if they were best friends.

I shifted uncomfortably as I felt the familiar, tightness of my stomach, indicating that I was full. I picked up the rest of my chips, to offer to everyone else. But me being, not so careful, knocked down my own drink onto mainly myself and slightly on Annabeth.

"Oh, gods Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, slightly surprised with the sudden wet coolness on her jeans.

"Shit, sorry Annabeth." I apologized, smiling sheepishly at her and grabbed a few napkinpassing them to Annabeth, in which she took thinkfully.

"It's ok, Percy." She answered, while trying to soak up the spilled liquid, from her pants and the table.

_Great going, Percy._ I thought to myself.

I quickly stood up and glanced at everyone, who now had left their conversations and was watching all the commotion, "Ahh, I'm going to the bathroom." I said, breaking the silence and speedily walked off to the restroom.

Once I had made it to the bathroom, I grabbed a few hand towels and attempted to soak up the rest of the coke. After cleaning my jeans up, I went to the sink and turned the tap on, before cupping my hand, under the running water and washed my face.

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling a little bit fresher then before and slowly started to make my way back to our table. As soon as I got back to our table, I knew Luke was telling one of he many great stories. Everyone was huddled together closer, leaning forward, listening attentively.

I smiled and sat back at my seat next to Annabeth and Thalia, listening closely to Luke, wondering what story he was telling this time. But after about 5 seconds on listening, I already knew what he was talking about and started to become worried.

"So, we were driving along Stock Road, going way off the speed limit." Luke explained, "And then a cop pull us over and he's like_ Oh, sorry to pull you over, but the speed limit is 60, you were going way over it. I'd like to see your drivers license_."

I sighed and sunk into my chair, trying to hide from everyone, while Luke kept on explaining.

"Then, Percy reaches over from the passenger seat and says,_ Oh sorry but the petrol station we are about to rob, closes is 10 minutes, _then chucks the finger at him, just before we drive off. But the funny thing is that the same cop, catches us robbing the station." Luke finishes, chucking quietly but immediately stopped, seeing as no one found it funny.

Instead everyone stared at me in shock, not saying a single word. I breathed out loudly and heavily scratching the back of my neck, nervously.

"You robbed a petrol station?!" Thalia yelled, looking at we with disbelief.

I smiled, a lopsided grin and sunk deeper into my seat, trying to avoid what Thalia was saying.

"Answer me you idiot!" Thalia shouted and forcefully punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

I gasped, trying to take deep long breaths, as the familiar pain returned back to my, still healing, ribs. I massaged my side, uncomfortably, as the pain eased, then took a deep breath before answering quietly, "I did, ok."

Thalia fumed, but before she could rebut back, Annabeth jumped in. "But Percy, you said, you were only arrested for some light shop lifting." She said, in a much more calmer tone, compared to Thalia.

I nodded slightly, before answering bitterly, "I lied, ok. Now could we please just drop the subject..."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Well guys, I'm leaving, if anyone else wants to accompany me, your welcome." Thalia stated, in a still pissed of voice, breaking the awkward silence. The majority of the group left, leaving Annabeth, Luke and I, alone.

I sighed, loudly and ran my hand through my hair, while leaning my head against the window.

"Percy, I-" Annabeth started, but I cut her off.

"Annabeth, I don't wanna hear it ok…" I stated, in a bitter voice. Yes, I know I'm blocking her off, not letting her in and all, it's just… it's hard for me.

Luke looked down guilty and checked his watch. "Percy, it's 10:10 , I think we should go now." He said.

I nodded my head slightly, "'k lets go." and pushed myself up from the seat.

"Bye Annabeth." I said, get before we left.

* * *

**K, I know it's a little short but it felt right to stop there. So yerr. Also I'm thinking about re writing my summary because at the moment, it's pretty bad. So comment any ideass and I will do a shout out for you! **

**Oh and by the way, Percy's "secret" is like his past and all soo :D Any guesses on what it could be?**

**AND REVIEWW!**

**~Unicorn Blast Pop 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, I'm soo incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in like 1 month and a half! I know it's a lame excuse but I've been really busy with training and school and stuff. But I'm on short holidays now, so hopefully I'll be able to update again before I have to go back to school. :) **

**SHOUT OUTS: allen r , QwertyJM and Lina324 for your great reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I woke up to the sound of soft mutterings from Percy's bed, his stick thin legs were moving slightly, under the mangled mess of his sheets. His arms wrapped gently around his slender stomach, as his body jerked and thrashed around. This could only mean one thing, Percy was having a nightmare.

His eye lids were scrunched together tightly and sudden movement seem to jar his ribs more, making him groan in pain.

Eventually the trashing around stopped and was replaced with rapid, labored breathing, like Percy was having trouble breathing.

"Mom… Mom… no… please… I'm sorry…" I hear Percy mutter quietly in his sleep, which worried me a bit, since nightmares about his mother were normally the worse.

I quickly slid out of bed and walked quietly along the floor boards, to Percy's bed. I reached my arm out to Percy's shoulder, bracing myself, just in case Percy suddenly woke up from his dream and shot up into my head.

My hand contacted with his shoulder and much to my liking Percy didn't suddenly wake up. I shock his shoulder gently, being cautious of his state, but didn't get as much as groan for an answer from Percy.

I squeezed Percy's shoulder tightly, before shaking him a little more forcefully.

Percy woke up with a rasped choke, his eye lids shot open and his chest heaved up and down heavily. His eyes looked so dazed and out of this world.

"Percy, hey. Your alright, it's ok, you were just having a nightmare. It's ok." I said quietly, to calm Percy down a little.

Percy nodded, and rubbed the middle of his chest with the palm of his fist, before sleepily closing his eyes again, going back to sleep.

I gave a small smile as I realized that Percy had fallen asleep again. This guy was like a baby brother to me, it broke my heart to see him in any amount of physical and emotional pain.

I sighed as a flashback of the first time I met Percy appeared in my head.

*Flashback* (Luke, 15)

My mom, May Castellan and I were walking along the loud busy streets of New York. We had just finished our meal from a fancy restaurant, celebrating my mom's birthday, and now we were on our way home.

I turned a right hand corner and walked straight down. We were about to make another left right turn but we caught a glance of a person staggering down that way.

My mom pulled me back and told me it was just a random drunk man and as soon as he past us, we'd keep going on our way. But as the person got closer to us we realized it was a young thin boy, only about 11 or 12 years old.

The boy looked a little wobbly on his feet and even though it was night time, I could clearly see the boy's pale face and pain stricken eyes.

The boy looked up and caught me staring at him, and before I could say a word, the boy had already taken off, running rapidly down the street.

Luckily for me, I had pretty good reflexes and immediately bolted for the boy. I managed to catch up with him pretty fast, he was fast but I was faster and luckily, fast enough to see his knees buckle underneath him before he collapsed into my arms.

I held onto him easily and slowly lowered him to the ground, making sure not to bump his head on the ground. His chest was having irregularly and I was so surprised by how incredibly light he was.

With in 15 minutes, since my mom had called them the ambulance arrived, and lifted the boy gently into the gurney and took him away to the nearest hospital.

And several tests and hours later his doctor had conformed that he had collapsed from pure exhaustion, which was the result of his severe malnourishment and mild case of the flu, which shouldn't be fatal despite the flu causing the first stages of bronchitis.

"Can we see him?" I asked nicely to the doctor, who smiled happily, before answering sternly.

"Of course you can, just make sure to be quiet he needs a lot of bed rest."

I nodded and looked towards my mother, seeking for permission before she nodded her head in agreement.

I walked into the boy's room, to find him laying on the bed shirtless with the sheets up to his waist. His eyes were tightly closed and the heart rate monitor was beeping softly and regularly. He looked like he hasn't eaten in days.

I sighed and paid more attention to the sick boy in front of me. I was shocked to see how skinny and malnourished the boy was and how easily I could count everyone of his ribs. Poor guy, he was alone on the streets, as sick as hell. Trying to find somewhere to stay.

The doctors did a background check of the boy and caught the name of him, from previous visits, Perseus Jackson was his name, age 11 turning 12 within a few months.

He had no family listed, well any family listed that was available apart from his step father, Gabe Ugliano but apparently he was admitted into prison about a year ago.

I looked at Percy again and was surprised to see his eyes slowly opening. He tried to lift up his arm to rub his eyes but was stopped from the IV hooked to his arm

Upon realization Percy began to hyperventilate, his sea green eyes went wide and his legs were kicking away softly.

"Hey… hey, Percy. It's ok...Your in the hospital now, your safe now." I whispered into Percy's ear, making him calm down a bit.

"Thank you, for bringing me here…" Percy said, trailing off at the end, not knowing my name.

"Luke, my names Luke." I answered him, preventing an awkward moment.

"Thank you, Mr Luke." Percy finished in a sleepy voice, before his eye lids became droopy and finally he fell asleep.

*End of Flashback*

I shook my head out of the flashback and looked towards Percy again, making sure he was fully asleep, before taking my bag and heading out the dorm door.

~oOo~

I rammed my knee into the Security guard's gut, causing him to stubble back. Despite his looks, he was surprisingly strong. I repeatedly punched the guy in head, making him fall to the ground, before grabbing the money bag and running off.

I tip toed into Percy's dorm, making sure to close the door without it squeaking. I gently placed my bag onto the floor before slipping my thick hoodie off.

I turned my head to the side to quickly check on Percy, his back was to me but I could slightly see his back slowly raising and falling, signaling that he was asleep.

I sighed and slipped my Nike's off, before sliding into the soft sheets of the bed.

"Where have you been?" Percy suddenly asked, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Woah Percy, nice to see you awake." I said, still slightly fazed.

"Luke, where have you been?!" Percy said, once again but a little bit more annoyed then before.

"I just went out for a quick skate." I lied, deciding that it wouldn't be smart to tell him the truth.

"Ok, so were is it?" Percy asked, "The board."

"Oh," I answered, thinking rapidly for an excuse. "A car ran over it when I fell…" I finally blurted out.

Percy nodded, clearly not believing my lie but instead of asking for the truth, he just left it the way it was. He rolled to the other side of his bed, grabbing his phone from the bedside table.

"Oh crap, it's 6:45. I have to get ready for school, sorry Luke. I gotta go." Percy said, grabbing his bag and a towel, before quickly walking out the door.

**Percy's POV**

I touched the wall at the end of the pool, finishing the last lap of my 1500 meters freestyle, as usual I was the first person in the class to finish. I took off my goggles and laid them on the ledge of the pool, before pulling myself up to sit on it, waiting for Annabeth, who was only 100 meters behind me, to finish.

I shook my hair dry, as I waited for everyone else to finish, while my legs subconsciously did eggbeater. I could feel the water, high up on my ankles as my feet threaded through the water in small circles.

I looked at the small waves in the water in a calculating way. There was something about water that made me feel so calm and free from trouble, there was something about it that makes all my troubles go away for just that moment, that something about it was almost the only thing I kept tied to life...

"Percy, I have no idea how you do it." Annabeth said, pulling me out of my thoughts, making me jump from shock.

"Oh umm…wh-" I started, but got interrupted by Mr Howard.

"PERCY JACKSON, OUT OF THE POOL AND COME OVER HERE." He said loudly and firmly.

I quickly slip my legs out of the water, before turning around to see Mr Howard, The Principle Mr Graves, and two police men at the door way.

My eyes went wide and my whole body tensed up. Shit!

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Can anyone figure out Percy yet?!**

**Sorry about it being short, but I just wanted to update.**

**Please review! Hopefully I can get to 80 reviews!**

**~Unicorn Blast Pop**


End file.
